the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paolo Martinez
"This world needs us to be heroes, and we'll give them just that. So we will stand together...'DOWN WITH ROODFIRE!!!!"'' - '''Paolo Martinez rounding up SP for an intense fight against Roodfire Paolo Martinez is one of the founding members and the core of The Smartiest Persons. Leading the team on all of their adventurous crusades, Paolo and his team are among the greatest heroes in the universe. Along with Vincent Bush, Gregory Fields, and Logan Hall, he has faced off against many evildoers including the evil sorcerer Roodfire and the most powerful being in the universe, Charade. His personality, while mostly selfless, can get cocky and arrogant at times. This can lead to frequent arguments with the rest of the team. This also led to the events of Fall into Insanity and the Civil War. While he is not working with SP, he teams up with his cousins, the Cousin Crusaders. Life Background to Present Paolo grew up in a normal home. He had a mom, dad, younger brother (Kristian), other younger brother (Isaiah), and a parrot (Petro). He, being the most powerful of people and an inventor, realized with his smarts he has to do something with this falling world. He grew up with his best friends and joined Mr. Rolwing's history game. Later in life, he assembled a team of people who have not discovered there true abilities yet. Calling this team Statical Perseptionists, Paolo and his team created new inventions to save the world. Among these inventions is the Curation Satellite, a powerful satellite able to launch a gaseous cure for any disease. Out of all of the inventions, his proudest achievement was the Holographic Propulsion Battle Armor (under the code name Silver Knight). But even after receiving a nobel peace prize and his own campus in Los Angeles, Paolo still thought he could offer the world more. Around this time, threats such as the Fruit Cakes and Oh's had risen from the shadows. Realizing what he could do with his suit, he brought back his school mates Vincent Bush, Logan Hall, and Tanner Rogers to form the unstoppable Smartiest Persons! Man of War During Paolo's command SP got into wars with the Oh's, Kilber Klones, Fruit Cakes, and many others. During this time fellow SP member Tanner Rogers had betrayed the team and died. Through each war, Paolo refused to take any lives. Meanwhile, former Fruit Cake enemies Greg Fields and Diego Lamas joined the team. But they met their true rival when Roodfire rose with his dark powers to conquer the earth. SP was able to stop him there, but Roodfire was persistant. He soon gained a rivalry with Paolo and the inner circle, and they have clashed many times. However, this is balanced by the few times they have had to team up against a larger force, such as Charade. Charade, an unstoppable being from another timeline, is the Smartiest Persons' most formidable foe and one of Paolo's personal enemies. In Fall into Insanity, Charade (or The Dark) twisted Paolo's mind into pure evil, starting a war against the entire Earth. After Paolo regains sanity, Charade opened up the universe to Dark Galaxy, the ultimate war to decide the fate of the universe. After an intense battle, the Smartiest Persons emerged victorious. But this wasn't the only time Charade would appear, for he ruined the time line in Time Warriors. Once again, SP defeated the dark menace. Life Outside of SP When Paolo is not saving the world with the rest of SP, he is often found working on inventions to benefit the world. With his team of super geniuses, he designs both weapons for SP and everyday peacekeeping appliances. However, he doesn't only play hero with SP. Paolo fights alongside the Cousin Crusaders, a team formed out of his cousins. Whenever he is a part of the team, he takes charge as leader. He can also on occasion be found in Disney World. Relationships Friends * Vincent Bush * Logan Hall * Optimus Prime * Optimus Primal * Grimlock * Batman * Robin * Rattrap * Greg Fields * Diego Lamas * The Silver Knights * Sam Kundargi (half friend half enemy) Enemies * Charade * Micheal Blackwell * Sam Kundargi (half friend half enemy) * Megatron * Joker '66 * Starscream * Shockwave * Soundwave * Godzilla * Joker from the Dark Knight * Bane Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes